


The Kiss

by thebattlingbard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Magnus reflects on her kiss with Charlotte





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a long read.

The kiss was still felt on Magnus' lips, it was such a sweet kiss even if it was out of the blue. Of course, she just had to reciprocate after all as she said; she hadn't been kissed like that in a very long time. How long was something that Magnus was not prepared to share with anyone, in fact, the kisses between her and Charlotte will always stay a secret. A secret between her and her hot lemur hunter. it seems that these two kisses have awoken something in her something that has been buried deep for so long, for too long possibly. Years have come and gone and people in the Sanctuary have come and gone but Magnus is always alone no matter who is about, the house could be filled with people but loneliness still follows. After 200 or so years, one seems to forget about making relationships of the romantic kind. Not that she had been very good with those, that is perhaps why there's not been many. It's hard to fall in love and then watch your lover die but then, of course, most of her lovers have been immortal or at least live longer than the average human. Take John for example, not the best person to fall in love with and not the best person to fall out of love with as he is like a dog with a bone, which explains why he has been hard to get rid of over the years. and then there is Tesla, the man loves Helen it's completely obvious to everyone and Helen, well she is fond of him even if she is loathed to admit it. His constant flirting drives her nuts but also, if she is honest, flatters her after all with the fact she works almost 24/7 it's hard to get out at meet people, to meet people who will flatter her, people who will kiss her. This is why she was so drawn to Charlotte, it's been such a long time since someone, other than someone she knew, made her feel sexy, wanted and, most importantly, desired. God, how she wanted that kiss to last longer than it did and how she wanted it to progress further than just a kiss. But that wasn't to be not just because she really did have to get on that plane but because she was scared, scared of what would happen if she let herself go and felt something for this woman. Not scared of the sex, no that bridge has been crossed with other women in the past a very long time ago...a lifetime ago if she was being honest. But scared to let someone in as that brought up way too many questions as you can't just hop into bed with someone and not expect them to want to know a little about you; especially when you have already shown them that you are pretty kick ass when it comes to defending people and yourself; especially when you have been instrumental in saving their life. No, Charlotte would have asked too many questions and there are only so many times you can stifle a question with a kiss.....or three.


End file.
